Naruto, El heroe del pasado
by Yuurushimi EX
Summary: Una chica necesita ayuda, el aparece para salvarla, pero esto no es Konoha, ella no es una de sus amigas, el...no sabe quien es o de donde viene y porque estaba atrapado hay. El es Naruto, sin apellido, sin hogar, con una nueva vida por delante llena de problemas, drama y...tal vez amor...buscando quien es y porque ahora esta en el siglo 21. Puede cambiar a Rated M.
1. Prologo -mejorado-

(Ocurre una explosión de humo y Yuu con traje de Ambu con mascara y todo)

Yuumbu (¿?) : aquí les saluda Yuurushimi amigos y de mas que leen mis Fics, hace mucho que hice este Fic, lastimosamente por problemas lo tuve que abandonar, pero eh decido abrirlo de nuevo con mejor narración y trama, con ideas mas claras, mejores expresiones y escritura.

Kitsu: ¿Por qué ahora?

Yuumbu: tengo tiempo libre…

Kitsu: vago de mierda…

Yuumbu: ¿sabias que mis Pokemon se volvieron humanas cuando llegamos aquí? –con sonrisa sadica.

Kitsu: ¿Qué dijiste? –asustado mirando atrás observando a seis hermosa kunoichis con miradas nada buenas- mierda…

Yuumbu: Bueno les dejare el prologo de mi historia mientras maltratan a Kitsu nyaja, si quieren comparar vayan a Foros DZ y busquen la primera versión "Kako no densetsu" y díganme si este es mejor o igual. Subiré esta misma versión mejorada al Foro Dz también.

(empecemos habrá opening escrito mas adelante xD)

**Prologo.**

Un fuerte viento frio podía sentirse esa noche, en una noche con luna llena, el viento otorgaba a la noche un aire frio y húmedo, muchos abrigados lo mas que podían para evitar que sus cuerpo sintieran completamente el frio viento de esa noche, el cielo nocturno podría apreciarse sin una sola nube perturbando la visibilidad a la estrellas que bailaban en un mismo sitio cada una deslumbrado con su luz, en un parque donde los arboles lleno de hermosa flores adornaban el lugar, flores de distintos tonos y tamaños esparcidos por doquier dando un bello paisaje que cualquier persona se detendría al menos unos segundos para poder apreciarlo, en un árbol cercano se podría apreciar la silueta de una chica que se encontraba recostada de ese inmenso y hermoso árbol lleno de flores de cerezo, lo que se destacaba de ese gran árbol era eso, su altura y vejez pues era el mas viejo de todos, incluso estaba antes de que ese parque existiera, y la leyenda cuenta que incluso antes de que la ciudad naciera, majestuoso y sin duda legendario eran como se conocía a ese hermoso árbol.

— es un noche bastante fría — se decía la joven chica de unos 15 años.

Vestida con una gruesa chaqueta de lila que la protegía del frio, una bufanda que cubría su cuello y levemente su boca, unos pantalones negros levemente ajustados, su cabello era largo castaño y levemente amarillo atado en forma de coleta que le llegaba a mitad de su espalda, pero mas llamativos eran sus ojos color miel con un exquisito brillo en ellos capaz de dejar hipnotizado a muchos hombres y de piel blanca. Su cuerpo no demostraba mucho su desarrollo a pesar de sus 15, igual a ella no le importaba carecer de esos "encantos" femeninos que volvían locos a los hombres.

— este lugar siempre esta tan tranquilo, suerte que no hay casi nadie a estas horas de la tarde — seguía diciéndose la joven chica quien repentinamente se abrazo algo fuerte a causa de una leve brisa fría que paso de repente — tal vez deba volver a casa… — dijo nuevamente para ponerse de pie estirándose un poco, tomar una especie de mochila que estaba colocada a un lado de ella para colocarla luego en su espalda.

La joven y bella chica caminaba a paso lento, observando el hermoso paisaje que ese parque ofrecía, giro su rostro levemente observando el árbol mas antiguo del lugar. Sinceramente le gustaba estar acostada sobre el tronco de ese majestuoso árbol ya que sentía, extrañamente, una calidez y como si alguien la escuchara cada vez que ella hablaba. Luego de caminar unos minutos logro salir del parque pasando por una puerta hermosa de metal con bellos detalles.

Al salir vio las inmensas edificaciones con luces brillantes y carteles por doquier, el sonido de los autos y pasos de las personas se escuchaban fuertemente, ella siguió su camino evitando a las cientos de personas que iban contrario a ella y de paso dejando pasar a los que le pedían apurar el paso, la música de las pantallas sonaban promocionando sus productos o mercancías, ella seguía su camino sin prestar atención a muchos de los jóvenes eh incluso uno que otro hombre mayor que le silbaban o coqueteaban con frases algo pasadas de tono, luego de escapar de ese lugar bajo por una especie de túnel que daba lugar a un tren subterráneo, espero varios minutos hasta que una gran maquina se detuvo frente a ella, tuvo que evitar la muchedumbre que bajo y también luchar contra la que subió para tener espacio donde estar.

— "todos los días lo mismo" — pensó con leve fastidio.

Miro de reojo como unos chicos de apariencia peligrosa empezaban a tocar a una chica mas o menos de su misma edad, uno de los chicos subió la falda que esta tenia al parecer sin que ella se diera cuenta.

— "_por eso no me gusta usar falda"_ — pensaba enfadada ella, mas por el echo de que esa chica no se defendía — _"debe ser una cualquiera…o…"_ — seguía pensaba ella.

Hasta que noto algo que por poco la hace gritar, el sujeto increíblemente estaba fornicando con la chica. Al ver eso ella volteo bruscamente su cabeza para no ver esa escena ¿Cómo nadie decía o hacia algo para detenerlos? ella vivía en ese ciudad desde hace 7 años y jamás vio algo similar, cierto, muchas veces vio como unos pervertidos manoseaban o jugaban con algunas chicas e incluso ella casi fue victima de eso, pero jamás vio tal cosa y nadie parecía importarle. Cuando el tren se detuvo salió disparada de hay empujando a muchos en su camino, no quería ver eso nunca mas, es cierto que tenia 15 y que sabia sobre relaciones sexuales y todo eso, pero ella sabia que eso no era para nada sano y básicamente era violación. Pasando los minutos, andaba por una calle casi desolada cosa que no era muy buena pues andar sola y en ese tipo de calles era peligroso, por eso su caminar era rápido y estaba atenta a cualquier cosa, claro que ella sabia defenderse pues aprendió Karate y algo de Kung fu, pero contra un arma, eso era otro cuento.

— por fin llegue — se dijo a si misma pasando por la puerta de metal para poder acceder a la parte delantera de su hogar, una casa de dos pisos muy hermosa con un bello patio delantero y una gran reja protegiéndola. Camino por el corto camino y llego a la puerta principal abriéndola — estoy en casa — dijo ella con tono cansado.

— ¡hermana! — saludo con mucha cariño una chica de unos 18 años de cabello extrañamente rojizo quien había aparecido con un bol en su mano, tenia puesta una camisa algo transparente cosa que dejaba ver levemente sus grandes pechos sin sostén y unos short cortos, sus ojos de color verde zafiro que dejaría embobado a muchos hombres y tono de piel levemente moreno — ¿Qué tal tu día? — pregunto feliz la pelirroja.

— pues…todo bien — dijo algo triste la menor.

— oh…¿ocurrió algo malo? — pregunto mirándola con preocupación la pelirroja.

— te diré luego de ducharme, ando muy sudada — dijo con una sonrisa la menor para que no su hermana no se preocupara.

— esta bien, pero deberás decirme ¿entendido? — dijo con leve autoridad la mayor para volver a la cocina — por cierto, dentro de poco estará la cena Moriko — dijo feliz la pelirroja desde la cocina.

— entendido— respondió ella subiendo a la segunda planta para ir y entrar a su cuarto.

La chica que se encontraba preparando la cena se llamaba Sumiko, era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, tanto que ambas se trataban como hermanas.

Dejo su bolso a un lado, se despojo de la bufanda y el abrigo dejando solo una camisa de un tono azulado oscuro, para luego acostarse en la cama y mirar el techo y recordando su día.

— un pésimo día — dijo tristemente Moriko y con leve enojo.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño de la segunda planta, el baño privado de ella y su hermana. Entro y cerro la puerta para ir quitándose sus ropas quedando desnuda totalmente, se detuvo un momento mirándose en el espejo, miro por un momento sus senos pues eran mas pequeños que los de su hermana/amiga.

— ¿Qué tomara para tenerlos así? — se preguntaba ella misma apretándolos uno contra otro levemente mirando la gran diferencia de tamaño, a pesar de su falta de feminismo delantero, su hermana siempre le decía o insinuaba que ella tenia un trasero mas que deseable, giro quedando de espalda y mirándolo — no es tan grande…— dijo ella intentando buscar coherencia de las palabras de Sumiko, luego de examinar sus encantos procedió a meterse en la ducha y dejar que el agua cayera en su cuerpo. Tenia la mirada baja, pues hoy descubrió la infidelidad de su novio.

Flash back.

_Moriko se hallaba sentada en una banca de un parqué, se encontraba muy nerviosa y roja ya que hoy su novio le pidió venir para hablar sobre algo importante, tenia en mente muchas cosas, ella amaba mucho a ese chico de 17 años, y en algún momento pensó en darle su pureza, y aunque el muchas veces se lo pidió ella se negaba pues no se sentía lista todavía, tenían de novios casi ya dos años y pronto cumplirían esa cuenta, a pesar de que casi nunca se veían pues las clases no le daban mucho tiempo para reunirse mucho y los fines de semana debía estudiar o su hermana le pedía ir de compras, pero las veces que ella lo veía su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente._

_A lo lejos se vio un chico de pelo castaño corto y liso, de compostura robusta dando a notar que entrenaba algún deporte, y era cierto pues era el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela donde ella asistía. El joven con uniforme de su respectivo instituto se acerco a ella, el estaba en secundaria superior y ella en secundaria básica, el se sentó al lado de ella lo que hizo ponerla aun mas nerviosa, el joven no se hizo esperar para darle un beso profundo, cosa que ella correspondió hasta que el beso empezó a subir de nivel y las manos del chico empezaban a jugar mas de lo que ella deseara, ella se alejo rápido._

— _no, aun no — dijo con leve tristeza por no darle a su chico lo que él quería de ella, un bufido de molestia se escucho por parte del chico — lo siento… — dijo ella levemente._

— _no importa — dijo molesto el chico alejándose un poco mirando otro lado, un breve silencio se hizo hasta que Moriko decidió hablar._

— _y…¿Qué es eso importante que debías decirme?— pregunto Moriko algo nerviosa._

— _ah, eso ,bueno veras mis padres saldrán de viaje por uno dos meses y me dejaran la casa sola, pensaba en que podíamos… — dijo para acercarse a ella y besar su cuello — pasar ese tiempo juntos — le insinuó el chico._

—_yo…bueno no se… — dijo nerviosa Moriko cosa que noto su novio._

— _¡oh vamos! ¡ya llevamos dos años de novios! ¿No crees que sea hora de que lo hagamos? — dijo su chico mirándola — ya no eres una niña Moriko — le dijo nuevamente su novio. _

— _yo…yo…yo quisiera pero no me siento lista, por favor dame mas tiempo Rikuto-kun — dijo Moriko mirando el suelo._

— _olvídalo… — respondió su novio de nombre Rikuto para levantarse._

— _¡e-e-e-espera! — dijo ella con miedo de perder al único chico son sentimientos "verdaderos" hacia ella, tomo la mano de su novio, cosa que él no acepto pues la empujo bruscamente causando que ella cayera al suelo._

— _no me toques estúpida, ya me canse de esta estupidez, termino — dijo Rikuto mirándola fríamente, ella no sabia o no quería saber a que se refería._

— _¿Qué…que dices? — pregunto Moriko temerosa con sus ojos vidriosos._

— _¡que se acabo! ¡Terminamos, ya no quiero verte o saber de ti nunca mas!— dijo Rikuto con enfado — ¡me tienes harto, no te necesito tengo chicas que darían lo que sea por acostarse conmigo! — dijo el con tono malicioso, eso hizo que Moriko sintiera un dolor inmenso en su pecho — ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué tu eras la única en mi vida? ¡ja! tengo otras chicas además de ti y ellas ya me han dando lo bueno — dijo con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro — piérdete de mi vista estúpida — termino diciendo para irse de ahí dejándola sola._

_Moriko tenía lágrimas de dolor bajando por su rostro cayendo de rodillas tapándolo._

Fin del flash back.

— fue mi culpa, me ilusione — dijo ella aun debajo del agua, suspiro levemente y empezó a limpiar su cuerpo, con algo de fuerza, luego de terminar se dirigió a su cuarto y se coloco una camisa mas o menos larga de color negro y un short de color gris que la misma camisa cubría.

Luego de eso se dirigió al comedor del lugar donde estaba su hermana ya con los platos lleno de comida, ella se sentó y la miro con una sonrisa.

— te esforzaste mucho esta vez — dijo Moriko mirando el plato con la comida que parecía muy delicioso.

— lo hice por ti hermana note que estabas algo triste así que prepare un platillo para que te sientas mejor—dijo Sumiko feliz — buen provecho — dijo la mayor para empezar a comer.

Mientras que ella comía felizmente, Moriko aun no había probado la comida cosa que Sumiko noto.

— Moriko…¿que ocurre? — dijo Sumiko preocupada su amiga era de las que comía mucho y no engordaba, ni ella sabia donde iba toda esa comida — ¿paso algo malo hoy? — dijo nuevamente mirándola, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza — a mi no me mientes, esta mañana te fuiste radiante al saber que verías a tu novio — le dijo Sumiko mirando como la expresión de su hermana se puso sombría — ¿ocurrió algo con Rikuto?— dijo Sumiko mirándola.

Moriko no tardo en bajar el tenedor y mirar el suelo mas tristemente.

— el…el me dejo… — dijo Moriko con leves lagrimas salir de sus ojos, su amiga se sorprendió por lo que dijo porque ella sabia lo mucho que Moriko amaba a Rikuto y que él también la "amaba" mucho — dijo…que tenia otra…otras…— decía Moriko con la voz entrecortada pues intentaba evitar llorar, ella era fuerte y no le gustaba llorar, pero hoy lloro como nunca cuando se quedo sola en ese parque.

Sumiko se levanto de su asintió y fue a donde su amiga para abrazarla fuertemente, ella podía sentir un el dolor de su amiga, se conocían bastante bien, y deseaba poder evitarle ese sufrir, pero ahora solo podía consolarla.

Luego de la cena y que Moriko se calmara un poco, ambas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sumiko le dijo a Moriko para dormir juntas, pero esta se negó, Sumiko se molesto un poco con eso pero termino aceptando, ambas se fueron a dormir esperado, mas Moriko, un día diferente, cosa que tendría.

A la mañana siguiente Moriko se despertó por causa del horrible chirrido de la alarma, era hora de ir a clases, se levanto y fue a ducharse para mantenerse fresca, se coloco su uniforme sin falda y su abrigo y bufanda ya que el clima también estaba frio ese día, salió de su cuarto con todo y bolso directo a la cocina donde estaba su hermana con el desayuno listo, Moriko solo tomo una tostada y se la coloco en la boca.

— ¡espera! ¡¿vas a comer solo eso?! —dijo Sumiko mirando como Moriko iba a la puerta.

— ¡con esto me basta! — dijo Moriko con un toque de incoherencia por hablar con la tostada en la boca — ¡nos vemos hermana! — dijo con animo abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Sumiko suspiro, su amiga sabia tenia ese don especial de animarse rápido y estar feliz al dia siguiente, pero ella sabia que solo era una fachada. Mientras que Moriko estaba algo feliz, tuvo un sueño muy extraño, pero que le indicaba algo.

—"_este día será diferente, lo siento"_ — pensó ella feliz.

El resto del día paso sumamente aburrido para Moriko, de vez en cuando evitaba a su ex pareja quien algunas veces intento hablar con ella, pero Moriko no era de las que perdona fácilmente, se dirigía al parque de siempre ese era su lugar, el día no fue muy especial, bueno nada, pensó que ese sueño fue una estupidez, mientras caminaba no noto que alguien o algunos la seguían, hasta que un hombre se le puso en frente.

— hola muñeca…¿Por qué tan solita? — dijo y pregunto el hombre de unos veinte tanto años.

— aléjese — dijo Moriko algo asustada reconoció a ese sujeto, uno de los que abuso a la pobre chica de ayer, intento irse pero noto otros dos atrás de ella.

— te hemos visto estos últimos días ¿te gusto lo que viste en el tren? —  
>dijo y pregunto igualmente uno de ellos.<p>

Ella también lo reconoció, otro de los que manoseo a la chica, eso la asusto mas, el hombre de atrás intento tomarla pero ella se escapo en un movimiento rápido.

— ¡que no escape, quiero su virginidad! — dijo el primer sujeto para perseguirla junto con los otros.

Ella no es que fuera rápida, a pesar de entrenar mucho, pero pensaba que podía perderlos, lastimosamente ella sufría de una condición desde pequeña.

— _"demonios…"_ — penso Moriko bajando su velocidad mientras su mano hacia presión en su pecho.

Ella sufría del corazón, ayer logro calmarse luego de que su ex le dijera todo eso, porque estuviera en un hospital justamente ahora ya que no podía tener fuertes emociones que aumentaran su ritmo cardiaco, aunque no seria mala idea estar en un hospital ahora.

— "_debo apurarme"_ — pensó para seguir corriendo, pero los sujeto ya estaban que la alcanzaban. Ella llego al gran árbol, sentía su corazón latir rápida y peligrosamente, se detuvo detrás del inmenso roble respirando agitadamente — _"por favor dios…"_ — pensaba y rogaba, las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, no quería ser violada por esos asquerosos sujetos.

— ¡te tengo! — dijo uno de los sujeto colocándose frente a ella evitando que escape, Moriko estaba asustada al imaginar que harían esos brutos.

— yo seré el primero en desvirgar a esta zorra —dijo el primero que apareció desabrochando su pantalón.

Moriko estaba mas asustada cada vez, no sabia que hacer y lo único que hizo fue pegarse mas al roble abrazándolo con fuerza como intento de protección, pero sabia que estaba perdida y que seria violada.

Hasta que logro observar algo cerca de una de las raíces o en el centro de ellas, algo brillaba, no sabia que era pero parecía filoso y pensó que podría protegerse con eso, se agacho un poco y tomo la punta que era rara, pues era flaco y tenia un agujero al parecer donde se tomaba, jalo con fuerza intentando sacar la posible arma mirando como ese hombre se acercaba mas.

— ¡aléjense! — dijo Moriko mas atemorizada haciendo mas esfuerzo por sacar el arma.

— ven acá pequeña zorra — dijo el hombre tomándola con fuerza para intentar quitarle su ropa, ella no usaba falda aunque su instituto lo pidiera, el hombre la jalo para quitarle su pantalón.

— ¡no, déjame! — grito con mas fuerza, lastima que a esa hora nadie pasara, tonta ella por venir a un parque a esas horas donde ella sabia perfectamente que casi nadie pasaba, lagrimas cayeron a sus manos que bajaron hasta el arma que empezó a brillar — ¡por favor ayuda! — grito lo mas fuerte que podía.

— ¡ven acá! — jalo mas fuerte el sujeto que a causa de eso Moriko logro sacar el pedazo de metal al parecer — ¿Qué es eso? — dijo el hombre al ver una especie de arma pero extraña.

De pronto el árbol empezó a desquebrajarse, todos notaron eso, como las grietas subían hasta la copa y un extraño brillo salía de entre esas grietas, pero una de mayor tamaño apareció haciendo lo mismo y una intensa luz salió de ella, los hombres se alejaron un poco asustados, Moriko se quedo ahí ya no sabia que pasaba, hasta que la grieta se abrió mas mostrando algo increíble.

— ¿Qué…es eso? — pregunto Moriko sorprendía al ver…¿una persona?

Si era un persona cubierta por un manto amarillo, pero lo extraño era que ese manto daba la forma de ropa, una túnica parecía, una extrañas marcas en su cuerpo y cara, de su frente unos cuernos pequeños salían, el o esa cosa tenia los ojos cerrado, cuando los abrió esto eran blancos, sin pupila ni nada

— ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste pequeña perra?!— grito el hombre asustado de ver a ese ser.

El sujeto dorado lo miro y levanto su mano, en esta se acumulaba una esfera morada cosa que asusto a los hombres quienes salieron corriendo, bueno solo dos porque uno se cayo a causa de sus pantalones abajo, el extraño ser apunto al sujeto quien tenia en su rostro plasmado el terror pero aun mas cuando vio como los ojos de ese extraño ser se volvían rojos con la pupila rasgada, el hombre dio un grito desgarrador al mirarlo a los ojos, luego de eso una intensa luz se vio cegando a Moriko.

Cuando la luz se fue ella noto como en donde estaba aquel hombre que iba a abusar de ella no estaba mas que un mancha negra, volteo a mirar a ese extraño ser, ese sujeto la miro por un momento, ella se quedo hipnotizada en sus ojos rojizos de color sangre, que mostraban una maldad intensa y a la vez una calidez extrema, ella no le daban miedo mirar esos ojos sangre, mas bien le daba seguridad, luego otra luz se hizo presente, cegándola de nuevo.

Cuando se disipo vio a un chico de 17 años con una extraña vestimenta naranja y negra, pelo rubio llamativo rebelde y sedoso y un extraño símbolo en su chaqueta, además de que en su frente tenia algo raro, una placa con un símbolo extraño, sus ojos azules, mas que el cielo y el mar juntos y curiosas marcas en sus mejillas. Ella se acerco lentamente y lo miro por un momento.

— ¿q-quién eres? — pregunto temerosamente Moriko, el chico la miro y con seriedad le dijo.

— …no se… —respondió al parecer confundido, para luego caer al suelo totalmente desmayado.

Moriko no sabia que hacer ya que en un momento iba a ser violada y luego ocurre algo que jamás imagino, y que literalmente hubiera salido de una película de ciencia ficción o un manga ya que ese chico salió de ese árbol cubierto por una extraña aura amarilla, además de que esa ropa que vio antes y las marcas desaparecieron, pero eso no era lo importa ya que ese chico la había salvado y al parecer mato a el hombre, no sabia como reaccionar, su corazón logro calmarse aunque sea un poco, ella sabia que no podía dejarlo hay pero no sabia si era buena idea llevarlo a su casa ¿Cómo reaccionaria su hermana cuando lo viera? Pero no había mas opción así que decidió intentar cargarlo, suerte tenia dinero para un taxi, como pudo lo llevo fuera del parque y detuvo un taxi donde lo monto, indicándole al conductor donde llevarla, se quedo mirando a ese rubio misterioso y miles de preguntas estaban en su cabeza, pero solo una era la mas importante ¿Quién era el? 

**Fin del prologo.**

Bueno hasta aquí el prologo, debo mejorar los otros cuatro capítulos y darle mejor narración, llevara tiempo pero seguro les gustara, nos vemos a la otra Yuu fuera –desaparecer en una bomba de humo-

Kitsu: -todo golpeado con cortes, y con una serpiente metida por el trasero- joder….

(dejémoslo hasta aquí).


	2. Chapter 1 -mejorado-

(Ocurre una explosión de humo y Yuumbu)

Yuumbu: que onda gente que sigue mi Fic, les saluda Yuurushimi nuevamente, aquí traigo el capitulo ONE de One piece…esperen ¿Qué? ¡Kitsu! ¿!Que demonios es esto!?

Kitsu: uf, me equivoque de capitulo…mala suerte para los Fans de One piece entonces.

- en algún lugar del mundo con Fans de One piece –

Fan: por fin salió el nuevo capitulo… ¿eh?... ¿desde cuando Luffy es rubio de ojos azules? Ah de ser un capitulo especial

- volvemos con Yuumbu –

Yuumbu: bueno suerte que tenia una copia por si la ineptitud de Kitsu nos jodia el día.

Kitsu: no es mi culpa que tu grupo de Kunoichis me golpeara tanto y me dejara ambos ojos hinchados.

Yuumbu: me vale madres, bueno empecemos con responder alguna que de nuestros Fans.

**Nekuroshi kyu: **Espero no decepcionarte amigo, gracias por comentar y que te gustara el desarrolo, espero disfrutes este capitulo.**_  
><span>_**

**Gonza 3: **Gracias por comentar amigo espero te guste este otro capitulo y que te gustara desde el inicio y empezando desde ahora, no lo abandonare mientras tenga tiempo jeje disfruta de este capitulo.

**Payaso Coronado: **Tomando en cuenta que Naruto no tiene idea de quien es el y menos yo ya que no jugue toda la saga de Final Fantasy no podia decir eso, pero igual gracias por tu comentario, creeme que ni idea que habia un personaje que habia apareicod asi pense que esta aparicieon era mas original xD disfruta este capitulo!**  
><strong>

Yuumbu: ya con eso resuelto empecemos el historia nuevamente con el capitulo uno, ojo que cambien los nombres de los capítulos también. Bien comencemos.

(Seguimos sin opening escrito X3)

**Capitulo 1.**

**Un nuevo hogar.**

**Mi nombre es… ¿Naruto?**

Oscuridad total era lo que se podía apreciar en ese momento, no había una sola pizca de luz dejando solo una completa oscuridad, sintió un agobiante y fuerte dolor de cabeza sin saber exactamente la razón de ello eh incluso podía sentir su cuerpo pesado. Pareciera que hace mucho que su cuerpo carecía de movimiento físico al no saber como poder mover cada musculo sin sentir uno que otro dolor o crujir de algún hueso. Poco a poco sintió su cuerpo mas relajado y los movimientos empezaban a ser cosa fácil, abrió sus ojos recibiendo una leve luz que lo fastidio un poco causando que sus ojos cerraran nuevamente sus parpados para evitar esa leve aunque molesta luz. Cuando al parecer logro acostumbrarse los abrió lentamente fijándose a su alrededor y notando que estaba es un lugar extraño.

— ¿En dónde estoy? — Se pregunto el joven confundido totalmente.

No sabia donde estaba o donde se encontraba realmente, ojeo la el lugar mirando una mesa pequeña con una lámpara, un estante vació y una puerta, observo que estaba reposando en una al parecer llena de aire cama. Tomo su cabeza levemente intentando en vano recordar como llego a ese lugar y aunque lo intentara muchas veces no podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada ¿Quién era el? Incluso ni eso lo sabía.

Repentinamente como si de un flash se tratase varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza haciendo que le causara un enorme dolor en su cerebro, pero aunque veía esas imágenes completamente raras no encontraba recordar nada de esos recuerdos repentinos.

Cuando las imágenes cesaron todo quedo en blanco en su mente, intentaba reproducir en su cabeza nuevamente esas imágenes pero era totalmente inútil ya que no podía hacerlo, sabia que había visto algo pero no recordaba que fue.

— Me pregunto que habrán sido esas imágenes — se hablo a él mismo mirando al techo de esa especie de pequeña habitación.

Se quito la sabana que lo cubría y ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad ya que al parecer hacia años que no caminaba, realmente él no lo entendía, busco algo en lo que apoyarse causando uno que otro fuerte ruido.

Moriko por otro lado estaba haciéndole frente a su hermana quien no espero ver llegar a su amiga con un hombre desmayado y sin razón aparente, un gran susto pasó al ver el estado del muchacho no mayor de 17 quien tenía sus ropas, extrañas sinceramente para ella, algo desgarradas en algunos lados. Moriko le explico que ese chico la había ayudado en una peligrosa situación y que luego se desmayo, Sumiko opto por ayudar a su hermana llevando a el rubio a la habitación de huéspedes que carecía de camas así que decidieron inflar el colchón que usaban cuando iban de campamento y dejar al rubio reposando sobre este. Luego de dejar al rubio descansado, salieron de la habitación y ambas se dirigieron a la cocina donde Sumiko debía hablar seriamente con su hermanita.

— Será mejor que me explique mejor lo que paso Moriko — fue lo que dijo Sumiko levemente molesta.

La castaña no sabia realmente que decirle a su amiga, sonaría totalmente ridículo que ella le contara lo que paso realmente, un chico, apuesto realmente, salió cubierto de una aura dorada estilo Dragon Ball y lanzo una esfera pulverizando a una persona para luego esa aura desapareciera y quedara ese rubio, si realmente seria algo muy loco de contar.

— Yo…bueno… — intentaba explicarle Moriko a su amiga, pero el nerviosismo era notorio — no se como explicarlo hermana, solo me ayudo y se desmayo — se excuso ella intentado sonar la mas convincente posible.

— ¿Y tenias que traerlos a nuestra casa? Pudiste llevarlo a un hospital ¿no? — fue la pregunta de Sumiko levemente confundida de la decisión de su amiga.

Sumiko estaba segura y sin pizca de duda que su amiga no ayudaría a cualquiera y menos traerlo su hogar sin existir una razón más grande que solo haberla ayudado. Entonces debía existir una muy buena razón para que Moriko ayudara al rubio chico.

— Bueno quería regresarle el favor y…bueno…— el nerviosismo de Moriko era más notorio ya que sus manos empezaban a temblar y ella balbuceaba.

— Moriko, soy tu mejor amiga desde que éramos niña, confía en mi y cuéntame la verdad, toda la verdad — expreso Sumiko mirándola directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa dulce para hacer que su amiga se calme y pueda confiar en ella.

Moriko observo los ojos de su amiga y vio la confianza que ella le otorgaba, era cierto ambas se conocían desde niñas y podían contar una con la otra en las buenas y las malas. Dio un leve suspiro y empezó con su relato, que a medida que avanzaba la cara de Sumiko mostraba distintos sentimientos, primero sorpresa, luego asco, después mas sorpresa y por ultimo shock total. Para luego estallar en miedo y más que todo asombro.

— ¡Sumiko debes calmarte! — le pedía con algo de desesperación Moriko al ver como reacciono su amiga por lo que había contado.

— ¡¿Cómo puede decir que me calme?! — le reprochaba la mayor moviéndose de un lado para otro — ¡Casi te violan y ese chico salió de un árbol y de paso mato a un hombre! — al decir eso se detuvo bruscamente sorprendiendo a Moriko — ¡tenemos un asesino en la casa! — grito con cara de terror Sumiko sorprendiendo mas a Moriko.

— Sumiko debes calmarte, él me salvo, es cierto que posiblemente mato a ese hombre pero lo hizo para salvarme…creo — le intentaba explicar nuevamente Moriko, aunque lo ultimo lo dijo bajo para que su hermana no lo escuchara.

— De acuerdo me calmare — hablo mas calmada Sumiko respirando profundamente.

El silencio en el comedor se hizo presente, Sumiko miraba con cara de reproche a su hermana y Moriko podía sentir la mirada desaprobatoria de Sumiko. La mayor sabia que no era bueno tener a un desconocido por más héroe que sea, tal vez debería llamar a la policía y que ellos se encarguen del muchacho. Ella confiaba ciegamente e Moriko, pero en esta ocasión no sabia ni siquiera en que pensar.

— entonces… ¿dejaras que se quede hoy? — pregunto de manera inocente Moriko causándole un tic en el ojo a su hermana por tal pregunta.

Sumiko iba a gritarle una negativa, pero ambas lograron oír unos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de huéspedes que estaba en la primera planta. Amabas chicas se asustaron levemente, para luego ir a confrontar al chico rubio, Sumiko tomo una sartén como arma y Moriko tal vez por temor o por orden de su hermana tomo un cucharon grande de metal.

Las dos chicas iban a paso lento intentando hacer algún ruido que alertara a su no deseado huésped, un ruido mas fuerte salió del cuarto causando que ambas chicas dirán un pequeño salto hacia atrás casi cayéndose, Sumiko se acerco más a la puerta mientras que Moriko estaba detrás de ella temblando como gelatina, con leve cuido la mayor intento abrir la puerta.

Al lograr su objetivo, aparto la puerta con leve fuerza dejando a la vista la habitación oscura, Sumiko y Moriko entraron buscando al rubio, pero una voz les hizo poner la piel de gallina y ambas giraron para ver al rubio detrás de ellas con cara de confusión y acariciando su nariz la cual estaba roja producto de un fuerte golpe, y es que segundos antes el rubio iba a salir del cuarto pero recibió un golpe fuerte en su nariz producto de la puerta que se abrió de la nada cayendo a un lado.

Ambas chicas se asustaron mucho y por mera reacción Sumiko lanzo un golpe con el sartén a la cabeza del chico dándole de lleno causando que el pobre muchacho rubio cayera nuevamente de espalda con un humito saliendo de su cabeza donde justamente fue el golpe y sus ojos quedando es espiral.

— ¡Le eh dado! — expreso con felicidad la mayor, pero noto como el rubio se recompuso apoyándose con su mano mientras acariciaba la zona golpeada con la otra.

— Eso dolió — expreso con leve dolor el joven rubio mirando a las chicas — ¿Por qué me golpeas? — pregunto extrañado.

— ¡aléjate si no quieres que te golpee nuevamente! — decía temblorosamente Sumiko.

— ¿Acaso hice algo malo? — pregunto el rubio confundido levantándose del suelo.

— ¡Quédate ahí! — hablo con fuerza la mayor confundiendo mas al chico, Moriko por otro lado salió detrás de su hermana y empezó a caminar lentamente a donde esta el chico — ¡Moriko no te acerques a ese sujeto! — le grito con miedo su hermana, pero Moriko no hizo caso.

— ¿podrías decirnos quien eres? — pregunto con delicadeza y duda Moriko sorprendiendo a su hermana.

— No lo se — respondió el rubio bajando la mirada, nuevamente sintió un dolor de cabeza fuerte causando que cayera de rodillas preocupado a las dos chicas.

— ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! — pregunto con preocupación Moriko ayudando al rubio a ponerse de pie.

— Si, no te preocupes solo fue un leve dolor — le explico el rubio dándole una leve sonrisa cosa que sonrojo a la castaña — ¿Podrían decirme en donde estoy? — pregunto el muchacho.

— Estas en nuestra casa — respondió Sumiko bajando su arma de cocina — Moriko te trajo luego de lo que paso — le dijo nuevamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — pregunto con confusión el rubio, cosa que sorprendió a las dos.

— ¿No recuerdas lo que paso en el parque? — pregunto confundida Moriko recibiendo una negativa del rubio.

— ¿Recuerdas de donde vienes? — pregunto Sumiko recibiendo otra negativa del rubio — ¿Sabes si tienes familia? — volvió a preguntar la mayor recibiendo nuevamente una negativa del rubio — Parece que sufre de amnesia — fue la hipótesis de Sumiko al ver que el rubio no recordase nada.

— ¿Tienes nombre? — pregunto esta vez Moriko llevando al rubio a la sala y sentarlo en el sofá.

— Creo que no — respondió el rubio, pero una palabra se le vino a la mente de manera fugaz, pero él la vio claramente — Naruto…creo — respondió el rubio de nombre Naruto.

— ¿Naruto? — pregunto la mayor sorprendida — Que nombre mas raro — expreso ella.

— yo creo que es lindo — le dijo Moriko recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de su hermana.

— Naruto ¿no? — hablo Moriko mirando al rubio quien asintió — Ella es mi hermana Moriko y yo Sumiko, ella te encontró en la calle y te trajo acá, por esta noche puedes quedarte — decía Sumiko quien sorprendió a su hermana — Mañana temprano iremos a la jefatura de policía a ver si tienen algún registro tuyo o si alguien te busca — dijo nuevamente, aunque el rubio tenia cara de confusión en su rostro.

— Ella quiso decir que veremos de donde vienes o si tienes algún familiar — le hablo Moriko con una sonrisa haciendo que el rubio entendiera.

— Gracias por ayudarme….Moriko, Sumiko — hablo el rubio dándoles una gran sonrisa haciendo que ambas se sonrojen levemente.

— Bien con eso resuelto ¿Tienes hambre? — fue la pregunta de Sumiko que al escuchar el estomago del chico rugir lo tomo como un si — Iré a preparar la cena — fue lo que dijo para ir a la cocina y hacer algo de comer.

Naruto mientras observaba la sala y los objetos que en ella había, podía reconocer algunas cosas y otras eran nuevas para el joven rubio, Moriko miraba al rubio quien al parecer no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió ese día y como la salvo, y su hermana al parecer decidió no contarle diciéndole esa pequeña mentira de que ella lo encontró. Tal vez era lo mejor y con el tiempo ese chico recordara ese día.

El rubio de pronto sintió comezón en su frente y dirigió su mano para poder rascarse, pero su mano choco con algo de metal causando que se sorprenda tocando lo que sea que tuviera en la frente. Se levanto del sofá y camino a un espejo cercano para observar lo que tenia, una especie de cinta con un trozo de metal con una figura extraña en ella, con cuidado se quito la cinta y observo la pieza de menta.

Moriko observo eso y pensó que el rubio podría recordar algo con ver esa cosa extraña, pero al parecer no fue así ya que la cara de confusión de Naruto era notoria. Se alejo del espejo y se acero a Moriko la cual se puso nerviosa ya que mirando al rubio bien sin esa cinta su pelo era mas largo y sedoso.

— ¿Podría usar su baño? — pregunto Naruto.

Moriko asintió y lo llevo al baño que era para visitantes y algún huésped que se quede como alguna amiga o algo así, el rubio agradeció y entro al baño. Se miro al espejo y observo que extrañamente tenía tres rayas en cada mejilla, cosa que no noto hace un momento, abrió su llamativa chaqueta y miro que tenia una camisa con agujeros por todos lados. No le dio mucha importancia y abrió el grifo del lavamanos para juntar sus manos y dejar que el agua cayera llenándolas un poco para que el rubio lograra mojar su cara y pelo un poco. Aun tenia dudas de quien era o de donde venia y si ese nombre era el real o no.

Noto que un colgante con algo brillante estaba en su cuello, lo tomo y vio una gema de color zafiro hermoso que brillaba con la luz que emitía el bombillo del baño, al verlo sintió una calidez y una sensación de seguridad, el calor y la seguridad que una madre le otorgaba a su hijo. Una gota cayo sobre el colgante, se dio cuenta que su ojo había soltado una lagrima sin razón aparente, seco su cara y con una sonrisa dejo el colgante en su lugar, escucho a Moriko llamarlo diciéndole que la cena estaba lista. Tomo su chaqueta y cinta y salió del baño rumbo a el comedor que estaba cerca de la cocina.

Moriko ya estaba sentada y Sumiko terminaba de colocar los platos llenos de deliciosa comida, cuando el rubio llego ambas quedaron con un gran sonrojo en sus rostros, el rubio había llegado solo con la camisa de mayas y con el pelo mojado dejando ver que a pesar de ser rebelde era liso, sus ojos azules notándolos bien eran muy hermosos a vistas de cualquier chica. Naruto noto como ambas se le quedaron mirando unos segundos y pensó que tenia algo raro.

— ¿Tengo algo raro? — pregunto con confusión recibiendo una negativa de ambas quienes apartaron la mirada confundiendo mas al pobre rubio.

Dejo la chaqueta y la cinta a un lado y se sentó para comer, el rubio quedo encantado con la comida de Sumiko y le dijo lo deliciosa que era y que seria capaz de superar a el viejo del ramen, ambas al oír eso se sorprendieron y le preguntaron ¿Quién era el viejo del ramen? Naruto al parecer olvido lo que dijo y quedo confundido con la pregunta de las chicas. Ambas negaron y siguieron comiendo aun en mente con lo que dijo el rubio.

Luego de que los tres disfrutaran la cena, y saber que Naruto al menos olvido solo su pasado y quien era, mas no las forma de comer, vestirse y lo demás, aunque aun se sorprendía de algunas cosas como la televisión ya que quedo impresionado de ver una pantalla tan grande y que pasen personas ahí dentro.

Se quedaron un rato viendo la TV con un Naruto sorprendido de ver lo que pasaban en los canales, hasta que Sumiko por error cambio a un canal para adultos cosa que sonrojo a las dos chicas de sobre manera y que por el susto el control resbalo de la mano de Sumiko quien intentaba desesperadamente cogerlo junto con Moriko, ambas mas que sonrojadas, mientras el rubio al parecer se quedo algo hipnotizado por ver esas escenas "raras". Luego de ese incidente el rubio se fue a su habitación junto con Moriko quien tenia unas cuantas sabanas limpias. Al llegar ambos entraron al cuarto y Moriko coloco las sabanas sobre la cama arreglándola y viendo que estuviera cómoda para Naruto.

— Ya esta listo — le hablo Moriko dejando la colchoneta inflable lista para que el rubio descansara, la chica salió del cuarto pero fue sujetada del rubio por su muñeca sorprendiéndola.

— Muchas gracias por todo Moriko — le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

— No debes darlas — le expreso ella con una dulce sonrisa, le deseo las buenas noche y se fue, mientras iba por las escaleras llevo su mano a su pecho —Mas bien debería dártelas yo a ti Naruto — se dijo para si misma con una sonrisa llegando a su habitación.

Se cambio de ropa y se acostó para descansar su cuerpo y mente, hoy había sido un día lleno de sorpresas, pero al final bueno, algo le decía que la llegada de ese rubio significaba problemas y diversión.

El rubio por otro lado se quito la camisa de mayas y se quedo con su mono naranja para acostarse y mirar el techo, fue un día extraño para él y mas al no saber quien era realmente, pero pensó que tal vez esos recuerdos aparecerían pronto, o eso deseaba, pensando en ello se quedo profundamente dormido.

Era un nuevo día en la casa de Moriko y Sumiko, la primera chica se despertó temprano y fue a ducharse para refrescar su cuerpo, luego de una buena ducha salió del baño con una toalla algo corta cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo, se fue a la cocina por una bebida ignorando por completo un detalle literalmente importante.

Con el rubio, este había madrugado sin saber la razón, al parecer su cuerpo le pedía levantarse a esas horas de la mañana, sin mas que hacer se levanto y fue al baño de huéspedes a refrescar su cuerpo. Salió del baño luego de la ducha con su mono naranja y sin camisa, se le antojo una bebida y fue directo a la cocina, y como el destino es la mayor perra de todas, tuvo la mala suerte de entrar y ver a Moriko con una toalla solamente y que por mala suerte estaba inclinada causando que la corta toalla subiera un poco dejando cierta parte posterior levemente descubierta. Naruto quedo estático y aunque su mente le gritaba que huyera sin hacer ruido, su cuerpo permanecía totalmente inmóvil.

Moriko tomo la bebida y se giro para ir a su cuarto, pero se quedo estática al ver a Naruto el cual tenia un gran sonrojo y al parecer humo saliendo de su cabeza, ella quedo en estado de shock y lo único que hizo fue dar un fuerte grito que se escucho por toda la casa. Sumiko rápidamente se levanto y salió de su cuarto con solo una camisa de tiras y un short corto con su pelo totalmente desarreglado para llegar a la cocina y ver a un Naruto con la mejilla hundida y soltando humo con un fantasmita igual al rubio saliendo de su boca y a una muy roja Moriko con su puño en alto soltando humo.

— Lo siento mucho Naruto — expreso Moriko muy apenada, ella se dio cuenta que fue su error ya que había olvidado por completo que ahora había un hombre en esa casa.

— No te preocupes Moriko — le respondió Naruto acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿Lograste recordar algo mientras dormías? — fue la pregunta de Sumiko recibiendo una negativa del rubio.

— No te preocupes Naruto, seguro pronto recordaras todo — le animo Moriko con una sonrisa.

— Gracias Moriko — le respondió el rubio dándole una amplia sonrisa, causando el sonrojo de Moriko.

— ¡Ya es tarde! — hablo sorprendida la castaña mirando el reloj de pared, comió lo mas rápido que pudo y se dispuso a ir — ¡Nos vemos luego hermana, Naruto! — les dijo para luego abrir la puerta y salir.

— Esa chica siempre tan activa — expreso Sumiko, el rubio solo sonrió, ella se le hacia familiar, como si se viera a él mismo.

Luego de comer, Sumiko y Naruto salieron para ir a la jefatura y averiguar algo sobre el rubio, lastimosamente la policía no tenia información o incluso algún documento que pudiera decir quien era él. El jefe de policía pidió que el rubio se quedara para interrogarlo pero Sumiko se negó rotundamente ya que no quería imaginar que pasaría si acusan al rubio de un atentado o otra tontería, ambos se fueron de ahí decepcionados de no tener información sobre su hogar o familia cosa que entristeció a Naruto.

— No te preocupes, ya veras como averiguamos quien eres — intento animarle Sumiko colocando su mano en el hombro de Naruto quien dio una leve sonrisa.

— Sumiko, no quiero ser una carga para ustedes dos — se expreso el rubio sorprendiendo a la chica — Me iré y las dejara, así no tendrá que preocuparse por un desconocido — dijo tristemente Naruto, recibiendo un leve bofetada de Sumiko.

— No digas esas estupidez Naruto — hablo ella seriamente — Es cierto que eres un desconocido, pero no eres una mala persona, puedo sentir que tu corazón es bondadoso, y aunque no se la razón exacta, lo siento así — le decía Sumiko.

— Pero no tengo familia ni un hogar a donde ir — hablo Naruto bajando la mirada — no tengo nada — dijo nuevamente.

— ¿Moriko y yo no somos nada? — pregunto Sumiko sorprendiendo a Naruto — Si no tienes familia, nosotras dos las seremos, si no tienes hogar, eres bienvenido al nuestro — hablo nuevamente Sumiko dándole una radiante sonrisa.

— Sumiko…— Naruto no sabía como responder a eso.

— Necesitamos algo de ayuda masculina en la casa, estas manos delicadas no pueden dañarse — le decía Sumiko sonando necesitada para diversión del rubio.

— ¿No te arrepentirás si me quedo con ustedes? — le pregunto Naruto.

— ¿Tu no lo harás? — respondió Sumiko con otra pregunta haciendo reír al rubio.

Naruto acepto quedarse con ellas por el momento, no quería ser una molestia y haría lo necesario para ayudarlas a las dos en lo que haga falta, incluso protegerlas. Sumiko sonrió feliz y decidió ir a comprarle algo de ropa al rubio ya que no podía andar por ahí con ese llamativo vestuario.

Mientras que Moriko, ella estaba con su cabeza pegada al pupitre ya que por salir apurada se le olvido un importante trabajo que debía ser entregado hoy a la tercera hora, pero calculo el tiempo y se dio cuenta que no le daría tiempo de ir y volver antes de eso. Pensó en llamar a su hermana pero recordó que estaba con Naruto en la jefatura la cual quedaba algo lejos y tampoco llegarían muy a tiempo que se diga.

— No se que hacer ahora — se decía a ella misma.

— ¿Por qué no vas por el y regresas? — le dijo una de sus amigas, una chica de pelo negro liso largo hasta su espalda, ojos marrones, piel medio blanca y con su uniforme, estaba sentada sobre una de las mesas.

— Ella tiene razón, nuestra próxima clase es dentro de una hora — expreso otra de sus amigas de pelo rubio ondulado levemente que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, de ojos verdes opacos, piel blanca que estaba sentada en otro pupitre al lado de Moriko — Y tu bájate de mi mesa — expreso ella con molestia pues la otra chica estaba apoyando su trasero en su mesa.

— No creo que me de tiempo — dijo con pesar Moriko.

— Bueno entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer, reprobaras — expreso su amiga de pelo negro desanimando mas a Moriko.

— Buena jugada idiota — le dijo molesta la de pelo rubio.

— Venga anímate, seguro el calvo no viene hoy — intento animarla la de pelo negro, cosa inútil.

— Que inútil te vez Moriko — expreso una chica que llego llamando la atención de las tres.

Era una hermosa chica de pelo azulado oscuro, ojos raramente amarillos, de tez blanca con un cuerpo bien desarrollado, vestida con su uniforme.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — pregunto con desgano la rubia levantándose, su cuerpo no mostraba desarrollo en si, incluso Moriko tenia mas pecho que ella.

— Cálmate hombre mujer — le respondió la de pelo azul mirándola con una sonrisa — con esa actitud no encontraras ningún novio — le dijo nuevamente haciendo que la rubia se enoje.

— Cálmate Kataishi — le hablo Moriko mirando a su amiga, la cual se calmo — ¿Qué deseas Amai? — hizo la pregunta mirándola.

— Solo ver lo patética eh irresponsable que eres — hablo con gracia la chica llamada Amai.

— Si es todo piérdete — hablo Moriko dejándola de mirar, la chica bufo molesta y se fue lanzando insultos.

— Como me cae mal esa chica — hablo con desagrado Kataishi.

Mientras tanto vemos a un Naruto con leve cansancio frente a un instituto, seguramente donde estudiaba Moriko, Sumiko le dijo que por su apuro su hermana olvido un importante trabajo que debía entregar hoy, así que le pidió al rubio que se lo llevara lo mas rápido posible, Naruto acepto y corrió lo mas rápido que puedo sorprendiendo a mas de uno al ver una mancha de naranja correr por la ciudad. Por fortuna llego a tiempo al metro y se sorprendió de ver esa poderosa maquina, pero dejo eso de lado y subió para llegar a su otro destino que era donde estaba ahora, había llegado mas rápido de lo que pensó. Se dispuso a ir y buscar a Moriko, seguro ella estaría feliz. Por fortuna Sumiko le había dado un mapa detallando donde estaba el metro y el instituto de su hermana, si no ya estuviera mas que perdido.

Moriko por otro lado estaba comiendo bajo la sobra de un árbol junto con sus dos mejores amigas del instituto, al parecer se resigno a salir mal y como lo vio ni le dio importancia pues sus notas eran excelentes así que un trabajo que no entregue no significaba perder su calificación. Las tres hablaban animadamente, hasta que ella noto como Rikuto se acercaba, cosa que no le gusto para nada.

— Hola preciosa — hablo repentinamente Rikuto.

— ¿Qué quieres idiota? — hablo con dureza Kataishi.

— Solo hablar con el amor de mi vida — Expreso Rikuto.

— Esa mierda no me la creo imbécil — dijo mas molesta Kataishi, hasta que oyó la voz de Moriko.

— Kataishi, Chinmi — hablo Moriko llamando a sus dos amigas — Déjennos solos por favor — pidió ella.

Sus dos amigas se sorprendieron de eso, pero decidieron hacerle caso eh irse, no sin antes Kataishi darle un buena advertencia a Rikuto que si le hacia daño a Moriko pagaría muy caro las consecuencias. Con eso listo ambas chicas se alejaron dejándolos solos.

— ¿Qué deseas Rikuto? — hablo con voz fría Moriko.

— Deseo que estemos juntos de nuevo — expreso Rikuto seriamente.

Mientras que con Naruto, estaba básicamente perdido, pregunto a varias personas y cada una le decía una dirección diferente de en que parte del instituto estaba Moriko, hasta que se topo con dos chicas.

— Hola — dijo Naruto llamando la atención de las dos quienes eran Kataishi y Chinmi — ¿Saben por casualidad donde esta Moriko? Necesito entregarle este trabajo — pregunto el rubio sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

Con Moriko y Rikuto, la primera estaba a punto de irse ya que las palabras de su ex eran falsas por donde lo mires, ella sabía que ese sujeto solo la quería para quitarle su virginidad. Cuando estaba a punto de irse Rikuto tomo fuertemente su brazo impidiendo su huida.

— ¡Suéltame! — grito Moriko intentado zafarse.

— ¡Vuelve conmigo! — decía desesperadamente Rikuto haciendo mas presión lastimándola.

— ¡Me lastimas! — grito con fuerza Moriko.

Rikuto estaba a punto de besarla, pero un potente golpe lo mando lejos haciendo que cayera unos metros lejos de Moriko, cuando se recompuso un poco con la nariz rota y su labio igual, miro a un chico rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

— Ella te dijo que la soltaras — hablo con ira en su voz el chico rubio.

Las amigas de Moriko llegaron para ayudarla y ver como ese rubio con un solo golpe lanzo a Rikuto lejos, Moriko se sorprendió de ver a Naruto ahí, sus amigas le dijeron que ese rubio la buscaba y los tres fueron a donde ella y Rikuto estaban para ver la escena.

— Maldito imbécil — dijo Rikuto con molestia mirándolo — ¿Quién mierda eres? — volvió a decir con enfado.

— Soy amigo de Moriko, y por tu bien será mejor que te alejes de ella y sus amigas — expreso con enojo el rubio sorprendiendo a Moriko y sus amigas.

— ¡Estúpido! — grito Rikuto corriendo a donde el rubio dispuesto a golpearlo.

El rubio esquivo el golpe fácilmente, miro como Rikuto quedo inclinado hacia adelante y sintió la necesidad de subir su rodilla. Cuando lo hizo le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago a Rikuto sorprendiendo a las tres chicas, mientras que el otro escupía saliva. Naruto se alejo mirando como Rikuto sujetaba su estomago adolorido.

— Naruto…— dijo en voz baja Moriko mirando la seria mirada del rubio dirigida a Rikuto.

— Te lo diré una vez mas, aléjate de Moriko y de sus amigas — volvió a decir el rubio para empezar a irse dejando a Rikuto adolorido en el suelo, se acerco a las tres chicas y extendió su mano con el trabajo — Se te quedo esto Moriko — hablo con una sonrisa el rubio.

— Naruto…— Moriko no sabia que decir pues no entendía como el rubio hizo aquello ¿acaso tendría que ver con lo que paso aquella noche?

— Espero no haber llegado tarde — dijo nuevamente Naruto riendo nerviosamente.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — pregunto Kataishi sorprendida.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto el rubio confundido.

— ¡Eso, el golpe que el diste a ese idiota! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — volvió a decir Kataishi.

— pues…no tengo idea — respondió Naruto con su mano tras la cabeza y una sonrisa boba haciendo que las tres chicas cayeran de espalda.

Los cuatro se fueron de ahí dejando solo aun Rikuto adolorido y humillado, las amigas de Moriko fueron a su salón mientras que ella acompañaba al rubio a la entrada.

— Gracias Naruto, me salvaste — hablo Moriko con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— no hay de que Moriko, además ¡es mi deber como hombre de la casa! — le dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Moriko se sonroje y de paso impresionara.

— ¿Hom-hombre de la casa? — pregunto muy nerviosa ella.

— bueno debo irme ¡hasta luego Moriko! — termino de decir el rubio para empezar a irse dejando a Moriko con la duda.

Ella sonrió más y sintió que esa calidez de su corazón volvía, llevo su mano a su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía algo fuerte, pero ahora ya no dolía como otras veces, se fue a su salón con la idea de que su vida y la de su hermana y sentía que también de muchas personas, cambiarían mucho con la llegada de ese rubio.

— Aunque será divertido — se dijo ella misma con esa sonrisa.

De regreso a casa en el metro, Naruto estaba con una inmensa sonrisa, estaba feliz de saber que tenia a dos personas que se preocupaban por él, tal vez no tenia hogar o familia a donde volver, pero ahora tenia a dos buenas amigas y un lugar nuevo al cual llamar hogar, sinceramente sentía que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

— No se la razón pero…— se decía a si mismo — !Siento que mi vida será mejor de ahora en adelante Dattebayo! — expreso con felicidad hasta darse cuenta de lo que dijo — ¿eh? ¿Qué habrá sido eso? — se pregunto a si mismo extrañado.

La vida de nuestro protagonista masculino rubio, había echo un gran cambio, sin saber que su pasado estaba lleno de dolor y miseria, ahora encontrando una nueva vida que no será de rosa, estará llena de problemas, conflictos y mas que nadas problemas amoroso, la nueva vida y aventura de Naruto apenas comienza. Y mas con lo que se viene.

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

Yuumbu: que capitulo mas largo amigo. Eso me pasa por agregar detalles.

Kitsu: lo hace mas emocionante.

Yuumbu: bueno es todo por ahora, espero le guste y me digan sus opiniones o criticas, nos vemos a la otra Yuu fuera (desaparece en rayos)

Kitsu: y yo me quedo solo otra vez.

Kurama: a quien mierda le importa?

Kitsu: que demonios haces tu aquí!?

Kurama: no se, esperando mi entrada triunfal.

Kitsu: si ehm hablando de eso…puede que no estes…en este fic…(desaparece en sombras)

Kurama: eh!? Como que no estoy!? Que me paso? Dime bastardo!

(Dejémoslo hasta aquí)


	3. Chapter 2 -mejorado-

(Aparece Yuu con una capa morada de llamas negras en la parte inferior, un gran pergamino en la espadal y con la bandana de Konoha en un destello).

Yuumbu: Hola amigos seguidores de mi Fic, les saluda nuevamente Yuurushimi, trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo, bueno, mejorado capitulo de este fic, me di cuenta que llame la atención de mas seguidores y sinceramente me alegra ver eso, no pensé que mi Fic tuviera algo de popularidad, pero en fin. Aprovecho para decir una cosa.

**¡NARUTO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARNOS MOMENTOS DE DIVERSION, TRISTEZA Y DEBOSTRARNOS TANTAS COSA!**

Tristemente llego a su final este día o ayer la seria de Naruto, el capitulo final numero 700 completamente a color, sinceramente esperaba mas de esta gran serie para su final, pero igualmente me fascino y además les dire otra cosa.

**¡JODANSE NARUSAKUS!**

**¡VIVA EL NARUHINA!**

Se quedo con Hinata y dos hijos por el pecho, nyaja, bueno dejemos eso de lado, la serie ah "terminado" pero mi fic continua, nuevamente agradezco por sus comentarios y que cuando tena la posibilidad responderos muchas dudas que tengan. Una cosa mas estoy consiente de que la relación entre las chicas y Naruto va algo apresurada, pero tomen en cuenta que es Naruto, dios evangelizo a Nagato, Zabusa, Obito, y demás en pocos capítulos, menos a Sasuke tuvo que durar 698 capítulos para hacerlo…en fin, no se sorprendan que ellas sientan eso de tener confianza en el rubio, bueno ahora si empecemos.

**Capitulo 2.**

**Un día normal.**

Otro nuevo día había llegado a la casa Moriko y Sumiko, hoy Moriko podía disfrutar dormir mas tiempo ya que era fin de semana y no tenia que levantarse temprano para ir a clases, tapada de pies a cabeza con su caliente sabana de ositos, mas un aire acondicionado y las sin una pizca de luz que atormentara sus ojos, hoy era el día perfecto para no levantarse en un buen rato.

— Moriko…— una persona inesperadamente empezó a llamarla.

Ella logro oír levemente su nombre en boca de una persona que estaba cerca, pero su cuerpo pedía mas descanso así que ignoro eso y procedió a moverse solo un poco levemente tomando una posición mas cómoda.

— Moriko — nuevamente se escucho la voz de esa persona.

Ella se movió levemente irritada ya que no quería que nadie perturbara su momento de sueño, se cubrió mucho más para evitar que algún otro sonido no tan fuerte penetrara en sus delicados oídos. Al parecer funciono ya que la persona que la llamaba seso de todo intento de levantarla con un llamado, cosa que hizo sentir triunfal a la chica.

De manera repentina unos fuertes golpes que eran como si un mental chocara con otro a gran fuerza se oyeron por toda la habitación asustado a Moriko quien por dicho susto termino de cara contra el suelo y las sabanas iguales, miro hacia arriba observando a su hermana con un sartén y una cuchara con lo cual causo tal sonido infernal.

— ¿Oh? — expreso Sumiko con mirada de asombro obviamente falsa — veo que ya despertaste Moriko, que suerte el desayuno ya esta listo — le dijo su hermana mirándola con una sonrisa.

— Hermana ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? — expreso con mal humor y tallando sus ojos Moriko sentándose en el suelo.

— Hoy saldremos de compras, ayer no pude comprar muchas cosas — le respondió Sumiko con una sonrisa — y deberías cubrirte eso — volvió a expresarse ella señalando el pecho de la castaña la cual no entendían el mensaje.

Moriko bajo su rostro levemente aun adormilada para fijarse que a causa de la caída su camisa levemente grande había bajado lo suficiente dejando un poco expuesto uno de sus pechos, no seria nada malo si no fuera que cierto rubio estuviera en ese momento. Ella lo miro sonrojando como tomate.

— Bu-buenos días Moriko — hablo Naruto saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada mas.

Cuando Moriko al parecer reacciono dio un fuerte grito de vergüenza y se cubrió todo lo que podía, bueno tarde tristemente ya que solo estaba su hermana ahí.

— ¿!Por-porque no me dijiste eso antes!? — expreso con molestia la castaña mirando a su hermana quien se reía levemente, para luego irse sin decir nada — ¡O-oye espera, responde! — grito Moriko sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Luego de ese pequeño accidente, la chica bajo ya vestida con ropa de salir que consistía en una camisa sin mangas de color lila con detalles de mariposas y una capucha, unos pantalones levemente ajustados de color blanco y unos zapatos deportivos, su cabello iba suelto.

Al llegar miro como su hermana ya estaba lista ya que tenía puesta una camisa de tiras solamente de color azul marino con detalles de delfines y dejando ver el gran busto que tenia, un pantalón corto que llegaba a los muslos algo ajustado, y sandalias. Su cabello lo tenía amarrado en una coleta que estaba hacia un lado.

El rubio tenía puesta una camisa sin mangas de color naranja con líneas negras en los costados, un pantalón un poco abobado en los tobillos de color negro y zapatos deportivos de color negro. Naruto al ver a Moriko fijo su mirada en su plato con el desayuno mientras su cara tenia un sonrojo de recordar lo que vio esa mañana, literalmente ya había visto una parte del cuerpo de su nueva amiga, al recordar eso se sonrojo mucho mas. Mientras que Moriko se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa para comer igualmente de sonrojada.

— Bueno, comamos mientras esta caliente — dijo Sumiko con una sonrisa.

Tanto Moriko como Naruto asintieron y empezaron a disfrutar de su desayuno, sinceramente para Naruto, Sumiko cocinaba excelentemente sabroso. Luego del desayuno, los tres ya estaban listos para partir y hacer las compras necesarias ya que ahora que Naruto vivía con ellas, debían tener mas cosas masculinas para el rubio.

Subieron al metro para dirigirse al centro, varias chicas que iban en el tren miraban a Naruto murmurando algunas cosas, y uno que otro hombre miraba a Moriko y Sumiko con ojos de deseo. Cuando el tren se detuvo, los tres bajaron ya que ese era su destino de parada.

— Vaya — expreso Naruto mirando los grandes edificios que se elevaban casi tocando el cielo, según él.

Las dos chicas sonrieron al ver la cara de sorprendido de Naruto, empezaron a caminar siendo seguido por el chico rubio, este miraba todo con asombro pues juraba que nunca había visto tales edificaciones o esos llamativos carteles en donde pasaban personas mostrando cosas o productos. Los tres llegaron al gran centro comercial el cual era muy grande.

— Hace mucho que no veníamos de compras — expreso con alegría Sumiko mirando los diferentes almacenes llenos de ropa.

— ¿Es tan divertido venir de compras? — pregunto confundido ayer Naruto pues ayer no pareció nada importante cuando fue a comprar ropa con Sumiko.

— Es algo que los hombres no entienden Naruto — le respondió Moriko con una sonrisa para luego mirar una tienda en particular y como alma que lleva el diablo correr a esa tienda para asombro del rubio.

Había un regla en relaciones ya sea de amigos o de novios, jamás vayas de compras con una mujer a menos que sepas la torture que dicha actividad puede causar, por un lado positivo ganarías puntos de amistad o de noviazgo, pero por el lado negativo sabrías perfectamente que pasarías una horrible tortura y verías un lado de la mujer que jamás en tu vida quisieras recordar.

Nuestro joven amigo rubio observaba con cara de asombro, miedo e incredulidad. Moriko al parecer estaba en la anterior tienda que observo con una montana, literalmente, solo de ropa, vestidos y demás cosas femeninas, mientras que a increíble velocidad salía y entraba a los vestidores cada vez con una prenda distinta y criticando a sangre fría como le quedaba.

— Muy larga, muy corta, muy estrecha, muy abombada, muy fea, muy cursi, muy retro, muy futurista, muy opaca, muy llamativa, muy rara, muy normal — decía en intervalos de tiempo la amiga del rubio quien parecía que todo lo dijera en una misma frase pero eso era porque su cambio de ropa era de nivel legendario.

Mientras que por otro lado vemos a lo que parecía un coliseo repleto de gladiadores matándose por conseguir el premio mayor, solo digno de aquel que pueda derrotar a los demás combatientes, el mayor premio de todos, una camisa en rebaja.

Sumiko literalmente estaba acabando la competencia y como si de una diosa o haciendo alarde de su brutal victoria, escalo en la cima de las chicas derrotadas con la prenda en la mano alzándola como si de un digno premio se tratase, miro la prenda unos segundos, dio cara de disgusto y la arrojo lejos para mas incredulidad del rubio.

— Ya tengo ese modelo — hablo Sumiko pasándole a un lado al rubio.

— Al final ninguno fue de mi gusto — se escucho la voz de Moriko caminando a donde su hermana.

Naruto por otro lado quedo congelado y gracias a una corriente de aire que apareció de la nada empezó a borrarse. Luego de estar casi todo el día mirando a sus dos amigas literalmente arrasando con cada tienda de ropa, el rubio estaba sentado en una banca con una exagerada cantidad de bolsas alrededor.

— ¿Por qué las chicas compraran tanto Dattebayo? — expreso con cansancio.

— ¿Primera vez chico? — hablo un hombre algo mayor que Naruto sentado en una banca a su lado con una gran cantidad de bolsas aunque no mayor que la de Naruto.

— ¿Usted también? — pregunto Naruto mirando al hombre quien también callo en el destino cruel de ir de compras.

— No, yo ya tengo experiencia — hablo nuevamente el sujeto — No te preocupes con el tiempo te acostumbras — expreso aquel sujeto.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto Naruto.

— No, es una tortura eterna — respondió el sujeto con un aura depresiva que al parecer contagio a Naruto también — Pero, vale la pena si es por ver a la chica que amas feliz — hablo nuevamente aquel sujeto con una sonrisa cosa que sorprendió al rubio.

Ya luego de que las chicas lograran terminar las compras y que el pobre Naruto cargara con básicamente la mayoría de las bolsas, los tres llegaron a casa con ambas chicas riendo y hablando de lo divertido que fue su día. Naruto miro a ambas chicas riendo y recordó las palabras de aquel hombre, si era por verlas feliz, él no tendría problemas de ir de compras nuevamente con ellas, mala idea realmente.

Cada uno fue a su habitación para despojarse de la sucia ropa y tomar una ducha, como ambas hermanas tenían mucho calor las dos acordaron tomar una ducha juntas. Mientras que Naruto iba al otro aseo para también refrescar su cuerpo. Luego de que los tres estabas limpios y vestidos con ropas ligeras y nuevas. Estaban cenando la suculenta comida de Sumiko.

— Cada día tu comida es excelente Sumiko — expreso con alegría Naruto haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

— Gracias, me esfuerzo al máximo — respondió ella — Algún día quiero ser una gran chef, pero la escuela de cocina me aburría así que decidí aprender por mis propios medios — dijo la mayor con una sonrisa.

— Ya eres una gran chef hermana — le dijo Moriko.

— Aun no, me falta mas practica — le respondió su hermana.

— Pues espero ir al restauran que abras para comer tu suculentos platos — hablo el rubio dando una gran sonrisa.

Luego de esa gran cena, Sumiko tuvo la genial idea de ver una película de terror, Moriko acepto gustosamente, aunque Naruto no sabia porque no le daba buena espina eso.

Ya los tres en la sala y con un bol de palomitas se pusieron a ver la película la cual era "Actividad paranormal". La película en si no fue emocionante para Naruto, solo entendió la mitad, pero al parecer las dos chicas si que habían captado el mensaje ya que no dejaban de temblar y dar uno que otro grito de terror.

— Bu-bueno no fue para tanto — hablo nerviosamente Sumiko apagando la TV.

— Ci-cierto fue una tontería — concordó Moriko igual de nerviosa.

— Bien, hora de dormir — hablo Naruto quien se levanto dando un bostezo — Hasta mañana chicas — dijo Naruto caminando a su alcoba.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, y podíamos observar a una Sumiko temblando como gelatina en su cama tapada con su sabana desde los pies hasta su boca mirando a la oscuridad sin razón aparente.

— "No pasa anda, fue solo una película" — se decía mentalmente ella, hasta que un fuerte ruido la hizo levantarse de golpe.

La mayor salió del cuarto con temor para averiguar de donde provenía dicho estruendo que se escucho, a paso lento camino por el pasillo y tomo rumbo a donde su hermana, al llegar se dispuso abrir la puerta pero esta se abrió primero causando que ella y Moriko se miraran un momento para después dar un grito de terror. Luego de eso ambas chicas estaban temblado literalmente abrazadas una de la otra a pesar que ellas mismas se asustaron.

— Su-sumiko ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto la menor ya mas calmada.

— Yo venia a ver como estabas — hablo Sumiko con una gotita.

Ambas chicas reían forzadamente y con el nerviosismo a todo gas, otro ruido como si de un monstruo se tratara se escucho por la casa asustado mas a las dos chicas, ambas bajaron lentamente por las escaleras mirando cada lugar buscando algún indicio de un ladrón, y no un espíritu furioso en busca de venganza. Quejidos se escucharon asustando mucho más a las chicas quienes quedaron estáticas al oír dichos gemidos.

Mientras que en la habitación del rubio.

— Noooooooo…ese….es…mio…— hablaba entre sueños Naruto — Miiiioooo — seguía diciendo en voz alta — Mi ramen — dijo esta vez en tono bajo babeando con una sonrisa.

Luego de nosotros conocer la "actividad paranormal", podemos a ver Sumiko y Moriko abrazadas temblando de miedo escuchando esos gemidos fuertes, otro estruendo se escucho y ambas chicas juraron sentir que algo las toco en sus hombros, no había mas que decir y ambas salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Mientras afuera podríamos ver a un gato callejero moviendo botes de basura.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto empezaba a abrir sus parpados con leve pesadez, tuvo una gran noche, aunque juro haber escuchado uno que otro ruido. Intento levantarse pero sintió peso extra en su cuerpo, miro hacia abajo y observo a Sumiko y Moriko abrazadas de él. Naruto se puso rojo, pero luego dio una sonrisa mirando que ambas chicas tenían cara de haber pasado un buena noche, con lentitud logro separarse de ambas sin despertarlas para salir y dejarlas descansar.

Ambas chicas empezaron a levantarse lentamente y desorientadas, miraron que ambas se había dormido en la misma habitación, aunque claro no estaba en ninguna habitación de alguna de las dos, dejando solo un en mente y sus sospechas fuero acertadas al ver un chaleco naranja. Luego de que las dos tuvieran un gran sonrojo de saber donde habían dormido, salieron del cuarto y fueron a la cocina mirando a Naruto despierto haciendo abdominales.

— Buenos días chicas — dijo el rubio alegremente.

Las dos no dijeron nada y solo fueron cada una a su habitación con la cara aun roja extrañando al rubio, tal vez si pasaron una mala noche. Luego de que los tres estaban duchados, se dispusieron a desayunar, era Domingo así que podrían relajarse a ya que Sumiko no estudiaba, y Moriko no tenia nada importante en su escuela como para desperdiciar su día estudiando.

— Hoy es un día tranquilo — expreso alegre Naruto.

— Cierto — concordó Sumiko — ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque luego de hacer los quehaceres del hogar? — propuso la mayor alegrando a los dos jóvenes quienes aceptaron.

La mañana y parte de la tarde paso normalmente con cada uno haciendo un deber ya sea lavar, limpiar la casa, arreglar las flores, limpiar el césped y otras cosas que Naruto hacia rápidamente para asombro de las dos chicas que miraron la casa impecable.

— Vaya, literalmente nos toma hasta la noche hacer todo eso, terminaste rápido — expreso con alegría Sumiko.

Luego de haber realizado los deberes del hogar los tres se arreglaron un poco para ir a dar la vuelta al parque que habían planeado, Sumiko tenía puesto un abrigo de color lila, pantalones negros y zapatos de igual color y un gorro rosado.

Moriko tenía puesto un suerte de color rojo, pantalones de color blanco y zapatos de un tono rosado y un gorro verde.

Naruto tenían un abrigo largo de color naranja con detalles negros, cosa que ninguna de sus dos amigas supo como consiguió, pantalones negros y zapatos de igual color, tenía también una bufanda roja.

La noche era fría en ese periodo del año, los arboles empezaban a sucumbir ante el frio ya que sus hojas pasaban del hermoso verde al opaco marrón infalible señal de que el otoño tomaba control. Los tres jóvenes miraban el parque con unas cuantas personas, una que otra pareja sacándole suspiros a Sumiko y haciendo sentir algo mal a Moriko por recordar esos momentos de "amor" con su ex.

Naruto por otro lado disfrutaba del lugar como sin nunca antes lo hubiera echo, tenia la sensación que nunca pudo sentarse o caminar y mirar lo hermoso de cada lugar, sentían que toda su vida estuvo en un constante correteo. Sus pensamientos fueron sacados cuando Sumiko les dijo que iría por uno chocolates calientes dejando solo a Moriko y Naruto.

Ambos buscaron una banca cercana y se decidieron sentar a esperar a la chica con la bebida, un silencio levemente incomodo se hizo presente, pues como el rubio no conocía nada de su pasado o quien es, Moriko no encontraba algún tema de conversación que entablar con Naruto, lo que podía esa situación algo incomoda.

— Que hermoso lugar — hablo de forma repentina Naruto mirando el parque.

Moriko miro y observo como las hojas que empezaban a secarse danzaban con el viento y una que otra flor salía disparada con el viento dando un toque mas hermoso al lugar, los arboles mas pequeños se movían a compas del viento, era una escena bastante hermosa.

— Si, es cierto — le respondió Moriko sonriendo.

— Ese árbol de allá si es enorme — exclamo asombrado Naruto.

Moriko observo a la dirección de Naruto y miro justamente el árbol de donde el rubio que estaba a su lado había prácticamente salido, ella se sorprendió y recordó ese día en que casi era violada de no ser por lo que ocurrió, dio una leve sonrisa y miro a Naruto.

— Naruto…yo…— intentaba ella explicarle la situación.

— Sabes, no se la razón, pero siento como si antes no hubiera tenido oportunidad de ver estas cosas, como si mi vida siempre hubiera estado en mucho peligro, realmente no lo se — hablo Naruto repentinamente — Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de disfrutarlo, gracias Moriko — le dijo el rubio dándole una gran sonrisa.

La chica se sorprendió por eso y solo le devolvió la sonrisa dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

— Para eso somos los amigos Naruto — le dijo ella con otra gran sonrisa.

Luego de eso llego Sumiko con las bebidas, los tres disfrutaban del ambiente y la calma que este daba, las chicas hablaban de cosas triviales y que a veces el rubio no entendía y que algunas veces le sonrojaba ya que a veces Sumiko se burlaba por la falta de "pechonalidad" de su hermana menor.

La noche resulto ser tranquila, luego de un rato Sumiko pensó que ya era tarde y decidieron tomar rumbo a su hogar, el camino fue divertido hablando sobres cosas que un chico literalmente no entiende. Los tres llegaron a la casa y decidieron cenar y luego ver otra película, aunque esta vez no de terror. Sumiko le dio sueno y decidió irse a dormir dejando a Moriko y Naruto viendo una película romantica.

— Como desearía tener un chico así — expreso para ella misma Sumiko, aunque Naruto logro escucharla.

— Supongo que estaría bien — dijo Naruto mirando la película.

— ¿Cual es tu tipo de chica Naruto? — pregunto Moriko, para luego darse cuenta de su tonta pregunta — Olvida eso — dijo ella nuevamente.

— Realmente no lo se — respondió el rubio — Supongo que no eh pensado en eso ya que no recuerdo ni quien soy — seguía diciendo mirando el techo — Aunque…— hablo nuevamente — Me gustaría que fuera como tu — dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa.

Moriko se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo mucho por lo ultimo que dijo Naruto, la película había terminado y ella apago rápidamente la TV le deseo las buenas noches y se fue de ahí rápidamente. Naruto no entendió nada de lo que paso, tal vez dijo algo malo. Ignoro eso y se fue a su cuarto.

En la habitación de Moriko, la chica aun tenia en mente las palabras del rubio, su corazón latía un poco acelerado, no lo conocía, no sabia de donde era, ni siquiera sabia porque ella y su hermana confiaban tanto en esa persona, toco su pecho y luego como si una respuesta fuera vio la sonrisa de Naruto.

Es cierto, no lo conocían bien, su pasado era un completo misterio, no sabia siquiera si era humano pues nunca escucho de alguno que saliera de un árbol, pero su corazón le decía que confiara en esa persona, confiara en ese rubio. Sonrió levemente, tal vez estaban siendo demasiadas ingenuas por eso, pero ellas no podían dejar de pensar que Naruto no era mala persona y que incluso su corazón era del tipo que hoy en día ya no existe. Un corazón puro.

Sonrió nuevamente y se echo a la cama descansar, mañana tendría que ir de nuevo a clases, sin saber que su hermana mayor había echo una llamada importante cuando fue por las bebidas que tenia que ver mucho con el rubio y de paso que cambiaria la vida de ambos de buena, a posiblemente problemática.

**Fin del capitulo 2**

Es todo por ahora damas y caballeros, lamento lo corto del capitulo, el próximo puede que sea mas largo, bueno me despido por ahora no sin antes volver a decir.

**¡VIVA NARUTO Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR CON NOSOTROS 15 DECADAS!**

Ahora si me despido, hasta la otra. (Desaparece en un destello)

Kitsu:…yo ni siquiera estuve…TnT

(Dejémoslo hasta aquí)


End file.
